Dragon Warrior
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: We were caught, we were made to fight each other and kill each other for their amusement, and to escape is to kill the King, but I am slowly loving his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Warrior

* * *

Summary:

We were caught, we were made to fight each other and kill each other for their amusement, and to escape is to kill the King, but I am slowly loving his daughter.

* * *

******Dragons, are peaceful beings to begin with, but was destroyed by a man alone who wants power,...**

**Rising, the man alone did, and started rebel,...**

**Amidst the peacefulness, there was also real danger on display,...**

**Gaining power and followers, as years passed by,...**

**Onward, Forward,...**

**Never planned on stopping,...**

**Winning slowly, region by regions,...**

**Attacking the Dragons, and earning power by getting the Lacryma,...**

**Risk, they take, for power they want,...**

**Rooting and following others did,...**

**In Every life there is a fight, in Every rivalry there is war, in Every truth there are lies,...**

**Or ****War, is just everywhere, that never stops,...**

******Reminding that Dragons, can't stay at the top, or No one can stay at the top,...**

******- The Book of Dragons ( by: NxL )**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_"Pain was their body's way of telling them that they'd pushed themselves to their limits - which was exactly where they were supposed to be."_

Everyday, people here are dying from hunger, dying from fighting, everyday we are being added up, many people are here, some of them aren't as strong as us, the mages.

I learned, that I can't escape, everywhere there are guards, even if you plan and kill the King, there is always an eye like an eagle watching you, even here at this filthy prison that I belong, there is an eye.

I've been here for so long, and i grew up here for almost 5 years, because of that i was given a name, a screen name for me as a fighter, they named me according to the type of magic i have, for many years i am here, i forgot who i really am, but i know someone who can answer all my questions...

Today, I was called to fight, I, who is trained to protect someone's life other than myself, waking me up from my deep slumber, I yawned and stand up, i stretched and walk, as the giant metallic iron bars, opened and rolled up, I get out, many people are betting, those people are from his clan, the people who Prayed, and under their Royalty, I, who was caught from another place, that they conquered,…

I look for my enemy, I look up to his tall and big body, he is the Fire God Slayer, Zancrow, he smiled at me wickedly, his eyes are full of happiness and blood-lust, he laughed psychotically, and he is excited on this Killing Mania as I stared at him in utter disgust.

He started to show his magic to me, Dark Flames started to dance from his body, his smile and laugh grew bigger and louder, he stared at me as if I'm some piece of meat that is ready to be ravished, or an ant that he can step on, he thinks he is the strongest,…

I can't move, as the ground starts to tremble, people's shouts grew louder,…

"Flame God's Scythe!" He shouted, he forms a scythe of black flames off of one arm, which he uses as a weapon for destructive results, good thing I was fast enough, if not I lost my head already, the scythe resulting cutting and giving me a new hair cut, for a couple of centimeters.

"Not bad for a weakling" He said, as he follows up, attacking me with a kick, shouting, "I'll defeat you as fast as I can" Those words ringing in my mind like a bell, everyone knows when he says those words, he means it, and it means he is planning to beat me up, until I turn to ash, in a mere seconds.

I was sent flying a few meters, and I cough blood, I wipe my mouth, And I roared at him, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" I shouted, but resulting him to be stronger, as he open his mouth and ate it all, and he flashed me a smile.

"Flame God's Explosive Flame!" He shouted, in a punch like motion, I scoffed because we are far from each other, but I was wrong, it releases a massive stream of black flames I was planning on eating it but as it reaches me it created a giant explosion.

He laughed wickedly, "You think you can eat the flames of a God?!" He shouted, I don't believe it, I am slowly dying from my own element, my magic is dropping slowly, as I fell to my knees, he followed up an attack, "Flame God's Cloud" He shouted, as the dark flames covered my body, I shouted, It's like I am dying with out freedom, he kicked me, but I can't move, I tried eating the flames again, and it worked, but it tastes like something I don't like.

I am standing up slowly, from an up roaring cheer to Zancrow, who is enjoying his time, blood dripping down with the mixture of my sweat, I know from this day if I don't fight I'll get myself beaten up, if not, Killed… I closed my eyes, and concentrate…

I opened my eyes; I breathed in slowly, and exhaled, all I can see is dusts, ashes, the places where other died, and where I am stepping, standing alone, I have to avenge them, I have too, If not I'll die in pure embarrassment, under my Father's name.

He saw me by the side of his eyes, he saw the King, signaling him to finish me off. The King will always choose the person who is about to win, or alive, time to turn the tables.

I was shaking, I felt myself weak, I breathed in, the smell of blood feeling my nostrils, I flexed my arms, and look around, this damned prison I am trapped in, I can feel my bones tensing, wanting to fight, energy and hope flowing back, I saw the Princess, I know her, she is the girl who helped me from my travels, she knew me, and I know it, her eyes full of sadness seeing people die, so This is the New Timeline, the New Age…?

My Father once told me, that Dragon were the rulers of the Earthland, but Years go by, People started to stand and fight for themselves and for their freedom, but some Dragons were friendly, but was killed mistakenly, thus making the Dragon vs. Human Wars, things happened, and the Human wins because of my Father and his friends, or was it My Father's Father... History again repeats itself, because of this new age' King.

He prepared his final attack, focusing at me, and I just glared, I fixed my stance, not in a protecting and defending position but in another attacking position, he just smiled wickedly, knowing that I would fail miserably, he attacked me by running straight forward, and I flashed behind him, using my magic, smirking, punching him at his face, sending him flying some few meters, and using combination attacks I kick him up, and as a final blow, I used…

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" I shouted, knocking him out, eliminated.

I always knew, that if you win and defeated all of the opponents that were captured, you can fight all of the Prince in line of the Princess' hand, and I have this huge chance, but it is pretty risky too, All of those Prince were trained, high pride and smart like Aristocrats, also they can cheat if they want, but if you win, the King has no choice but to give her daughter to someone like me or a Prince who is a Pervert and Crappy.

This is a game, for Strength, Power, and using your brain, and to think about it I got no Brain, I mean not literally, I'm not that smart, the day I was captured I didn't even fight, I let myself go with them because-

"AND THE WINNER IS SALAMANDER!" Some people cheered as the speaker was heard, did I mention that no one knows our real names, all they know was our nicknames or names that resembles our magic.

I didn't shout in happiness, this game is about life and death, I just raised my right arm, and my fingers in an 'L' form, this is not for anyone I know in particular, but I know, the Princess understands me, at that moment I look at the King next, his face expresses shock and surprise, his mouth a gape, and then he recomposed his structure by standing up, and clapped at me.

And about the girl fighters? I think they would fight like us guys, win some treasure or something, but I know it's about freedom, and so freedom they'll choose, if they loose or something it's to give pleasure to this Prisons' Warriors, Soldiers and Royalty.

Me? I am still confused on the world I am living in, it's hard to fight for freedom but sometimes dying is freedom too, Who am I fighting for? Why am I fighting for my life? What am I doing in my life? When can I leave this place? How can I leave if I am trapped? I can't remember much, but all I know I have to fight, and win, to meet the Princess, and ask her something…

To Know, Who i Really Am...

* * *

**SPOILER::**

_**Chapter 2::** "A Warrior does not Give up what he loves, He finds the Love in what he does"_

* * *

NxL: And so... Chapter 1 is Born! How was it?! xD Don't forget to REVIEW~


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAGON WARRIOR**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_"A Warrior does not Give up what he loves, He finds the Love in what he does"_

* * *

**_Important Note:_ **When you are sad because someone hurt you, would you give up, break down, and cry...?

No... Don't,... be thankful... they give you back your freedom, they are not worth it, you waste your time because of them, just be thankful, at least you'll know earlier that they are not the perfect person for you, if they are, then they'll surely be back,... if you love 2 person at the same time, you love the 2nd more than the first, cause, why would you fall for the second if you love the first...?

You love what you do, people love you for what you did, not for your beauty, but for your kindness...

NxL: I am a Single kind of Girl, waiting for my Prince, but in the end, he was stuck or got hit by some truck, so... yeah... if he love me back, he should be crawling, even it's hard... it is... at least it is worth it for doing it that, ending up lying on the ground,...

**ALSO, **my teacher said something like this... more like ask...

What happens, if the guy you like has a crush on you, and later on when the two of you are in a relationship, few weeks/ months later you discover you don't love him, it's just a crush... and how are you going to tell/ handle it...?

MY CLASSMATES and TEACHER: Tell the guy, that you are not meant, that you don't love him.

ME: If you really love me, then make me fall in love with you again...

That's what happens to every couple, married people in the world, falling in love for the same person, proving that he is not on a bet with some of his friends... right? He did things... Bad or Good, but for me? i prefer the person see my mistakes, to at least he knew me who i really am, considering i am not lying...

* * *

Everyday, I hate the blood spilling everywhere, they don't fight for themselves anymore, they fight for the prizes, to live, to feel pleasure, knowing that, they can't win, they will die in the end, they have no courage nor determination to stand up anymore, they forgot what is the true meaning of a Fighter.

I Always ask myself, "Will we ever escape?", "Will we ever gain freedom?", "If so, would we be Dead… or Alive?" In the End, I can hear my Father's Words, answering me… "Some People Want it to happen, Some People would be Wishing for it to Happen, And Other People Make it happen" And the words that hurts me most was his last word "Leadership is, getting people following you, not forcing them, but doing it Voluntarily" Geez… I used to hate that old man, but… damn…

Day by Day, people were called, I know there is no change, other people become cannibals, people who lose are not allowed to eat.

"There is no Change! We're all gonna die in the end!" The guy with Blue haired guy chuckled loudly from a far, shouted what I thought in my mind.

"Shut up, you asshole!" The Dark haired guy shouted, half naked, pulling the brown haired guy's shirt. "Do you think we like what is happening to us? Huh?!" The Dark haired guy shouted again.

"It's easy for you to say! I mean, you didn't know what happened to me out there! I killed my brother, for this! For me to be alive! I gave him his freed-" He was cut off by the Dark haired guy's punch.

"Death is no Freedom, you scumbag!, you ended his life because you belittle him, you think he can't take it!" The Dark haired guy shouted.

"I didn't kill him, because I belittle him, I killed him… because… I love to see blood, everywhere" He laughed.

"Shut up Jellal!" Shouting that, Jellal here, was frozen, like he came from the timeline of Ice age.

"Fufu… Any magic can't do a thing to me" He started, chuckling lightly. Ice from his body started to fall, as if nothing happened, Naked Guy here was caught off guard, his body started to freeze as well.

"Shii~" I came to aid and help melt it before freezing him to no end. I mean by that, his bone would be stiff as an ice, as if he is an ice sculpture, melting it earlier would stop it now. How did I help him? I increase the heat in the room with my body heat, I won't run to him and melt him of course.

That moment, Jellal stared at me, and smirked.

"Of course, Salamander… beating a God Slayer, huh? Don't think highly of yourself!" He shouted at me.

"Am I thinking highly of myself, or are you thinking lowly of yourself?" I asked him.

As I asked that question, I saw something at the corner of my eyes, a thing rapidly moving towards me, A metal spike like ball flying towards my face.

"Black Steel…" I muttered, as I ducked, moving away from the target.

"You guys, Shut up! I'm trying to Fucking eat here!" Black Steel shouted at us, as he drink his Mercury.

"Oh…?" Jellal cocked an eyebrow. "Well… Salamander-san, give up already, I'm stronger than you…" He hissed at me.

"Why would I give up, if you are stronger?, besides… my motto is defeating the person stronger than I am, there would be no challenge if you are weak" I smirked.

"I love to see your blood, spilling everywhere" He said, licking his upper lip.

"I like to see you try, how about, give up?" I suggested.

"Why would I give up on what I love? Besides… I found love on what I see…" He smirked, looking away, leaving.

"Oi!" Dark haired guy, shouted at Jellal, who has turned his back on us.

"What is it Gray?" Jellal asked, Glaring at Gray.

"Freedom is made, if you find a way" Gray said.

"There is no way…" He was cut off by a shout from Gray.

"If you can't find a way, then make a way." Gray said, but Jellal already walk away, leaving 3 words.

"Then Prove it." Jellal said, walking out.

"Bahh~ that guy is just too stubborn and psychotic as hell" Gray said, scratching his head.

"Dude, please wear your clothes" I said, looking away.

"Gahh! When did I…?!" He started, as he started to look for his clothes. "By the way, thanks for saving me,…" He said, and continuing his search.

Jellal… huh? I knew that smirk… that look in the eyes… that prideful tone… tsk… damn… who is controlling you…? Who do you like…? Who is your target…? Who… Who the heck are you?

"Oi… Natsu… Natsu… NATSU! Damn it!" The person shouted, until he got my attention.

"Wha…?"

"Why the heck did you challenge Freakster…?" He asked, fixing his glasses.

"I didn't challenge him, we both challenge ourselves…" I answered him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"You know what I love, and this is what I do…" I answered him simply.

"What do…?"

"Goddamn it Loke!, He is a strong opponent!" I shouted.

"Then your stupid for fighting him…" He sighed.

"GAHHH! I give up" I sighed, and walk away. "Sometimes, this guy is too dense, too dense in fighting but not in loving" I sighed walking away, leaving the dumb-founded lion face.

* * *

**SPOILER:: ( Salamander vs. Jellal )**

**CHAPTER 3:: **"Warriors want a worthy opponent. There is no redress in fighting the pathetic."


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAGON WARRIOR**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Warriors want a worthy opponent. There is no redress in fighting the pathetic."

* * *

NOTE: Just today, i saw this quote in another word in the same meaning, at my facebook newsfeed from a friend, former teammate Golden Dragonslayers, schoolmate, a fellow Marista ;) **"It's an honor to perform with talented people."**

* * *

Sometimes I regret living, but sometimes… I don't, just seeing her smile makes the dragon in my stomach wild… but, sometimes that smile of hers is fake…

I close my eyes, I breathed in slowly, as I open my eyes, I could feel the strong breeze, and I could see the beautiful night sky, the stars that can be connected, like us... People like us are like stars, we were born, we grew up, we met other stars in different place and time, we shined brightly, and we kept on moving, like a journey… Years passed by, we slowly fade, but before that happens we gave off a giant explosion as if leaving something to remind others of our presence, like a star would… and we fall slowly, as we fall, a new life was born.

"Enjoying your time outside, Salamander?" A female voice was heard below him.

"Yes, Milady" I answered, looking down from the branch I was sitting.

"Shouldn't you be staying in the winners hall? Like other men do, enjoying their prices…" She asked and wondered at the same time.

"I prefer being alone, than being inside the crowded place full of weird and crazy people" I sighed as I looked away. "Shouldn't a young princess like you sleep in her castle, not wandering off in the fighters nest…?" I asked her.

"A young princess has her rebellious times too…" She said, "Say, could you help me up?" She asked.

"What?" I looked at her, who was trying to climb up the tree. ( AN: You Guys know the song? 'TIE A YELLOW RIBBON' In my understanding, when I was 10, the guy was in the prison, and later his lover tied hundreds of yellow ribbon at the tree, meaning that she still love him ^^ And this idea came, I miss being young… I'm still young… but… old? Wtf I am a High School student, and a college student called me 'A-TE' it means sister in English! ._. wonderful… now for the story xD )

"I was asking you to help me up, would you want a princess like me fall and break her back?" She reasoned out.

"Well, it's not my fault, you want to climb up" I answered her.

"Well, I was kind of jealous, not seeing how beautiful the view up there and because I'm a Princess" She pouted. "Now, help me out!" She whined a bit.

"Fine" I sighed, never knew a princess like her be… how can I say this? A weird, whiny, kind-of-spoiled, tough, childish, and the list goes on, Cute Princess.

"Well… no one told me that the view up here is nice" She said, as she looked around the scenery, about how free the outsiders are, meanwhile we, She was stuck being the Princess in Damsel, or the Princess who was ordered around, and is being arrange marriage to any guy, while me, I am still stuck in this pointless death match.

"You know Princess, when we get caught, I'm in big trouble" I said, looking at her.

"Then you should leave" She said, looking up to the sky.

"Don't forget you're a princess, you are also responsible of your childish acts, I don't want to hear you getting in trouble the next day" I said, as I looked away, Why do I have to be the nice guy?

"You know, you flatter me a bit, but… you don't have to act goody two shoes, just be who you are" Wow… Straight at my face, but…

"It's because I want you to watch my match tomorrow against the Jellal Freak, if it's tomorrow" I said.

"You're in big trouble then, in that fight you'll get played, that's why you should be planning, in this battle he is the smartest and can even be as strong as you, if not… stronger" She said.

"If so, I'll play his game, like my childhood friend said, 'It's fine to break a bone if you win' If I lose here, I know she'll be back, strangling my neck to wake me up" I sighed. ( AN: That Childhood friend would be an OC, lol, and that is ME, I can't move my wrist because we played Volleyball, and I have a martial art as a sport, so yeah, it's wonderful winning, the teacher gave us a 10 points as an award ^^ )

"Add this up as your quote, One, I might help her strangling you, Two, 'Winning is a Choice, and Losing is an Option, so is Living and Dying' I bet you already met him, I heard that the two of you were talking about escaping, dying, and other stuffs, if you ever escape, don't forget to bring me with you" She said, as she jump down of the branch. "By the way, I got to go, My name is Lucy Heartfilia, bet you already know it" She said smiling.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel" I said, as I jump down.

"Good Luck, Natsu" She said, as she starts running off.

" Thanks… Wait! Hey! Why would you want to strangle me?!" I shouted a bit, good thing the Winners Hall.

"Simple…" She stopped saying those words. "We are just the same" And she started to run again.

"I think i don't have a reason to loose, huh?... well who wants to lose anyways" I muttered as i walk back the Hall.

* * *

**~The Next day**

Early in the Morning, the sky was very dark, threatening to rain.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're such a Naive person, Salamander" He smirked, as i stand up, You're lucky to fight at a moving platform! Why was machine even invented?!

"Tch..." I stand up, never bothering on cleaning myself up, this is not just a simple match, it's fighting two Arrogant Zancrows.

"You are a hundred years of challenging me" He said as he kicked me.

"And You are too old to be fighting a Dragon" I said as i followed it up with a roar.

"METEOR!" Jellal shouted as his body is light as a feather and as fast as a lightning. "Heavenly Arrows!" He shouted as he swipe his hand mid-air, releasing several arrows towards me. "It's such a shame... fighting someone who is pathetic" He mumbled, enough for me to hear.

_ 'Winning is a Choice, and Losing is an Option, so is Living and Dying'_

_"Good Luck, Natsu"_

_"We are just the Same"_

"Don't talk so high and mighty..." I said, standing up.

_"You're in big trouble then, in that fight you'll get played, that's why you should be planning, in this battle he is the smartest and can even be as strong as you, if not… stronger"_

"Naive... You should take a rest... Abyss Break!" He attacked me, that attack has four main elements, Water, Fire, Earth, Air.

I don't know why, why won't my feet move, should I...? If it's for winning... then it is a choice to be made!

"What?! You fool! Why are you eating it!?" He shouted at me.

Damn it! It's like a transportation thing and some yucky elements! Agh! Fuuuu-

"You can't handle fighting me... huh? I should've end your miserable life" He muttered to himself. "Dark... Force!"

( AN: Dark Force, according to FT wikia, it's an attack that could control an enemy then move it to a desired place, then later could make your blood spill out, it means it could kill... DIE NATSU! MUHAHAHA! ._. ugh... nothing? )

"It's an honor fighting someone, who is stronger than me,..." I started, do i sound i'm losing or giving up?

.

.

.

.

.

It's the same... I don't have anything to fight for...

.

.

.

.

.

_"We are just the Same"_

.

.

.

.

.

But did she really change it? I am still confused on who i really am, and she has the answers... right?

.

.

.

.

.

Maybe i should just...

.

.

.

.

.

"And it really gives me courage to fight back" I finished, as a weird aura surrounded me, a mix of red and black, it looks like blood.

"Dragon Force? This is fun..." His smirk grew.

* * *

**SPOILER:: ( BLOOD... EVERYWHERE! MUHAHAHA! ._. ahem... sorry... ) In the next 12 to 24 hours! So wait for it... cause Brownout is stupid! xD**

**CHAPTER 4:: **"What we need to do to allow magic to get hold of us is to banish doubts from our minds. Once doubts are banished anything is  
possible."** - Don Juan Matus**

**BTW, Quotes i used where not mine, but the story are! ^^ also, if it's my quote i'll put NxL or Me**

**Also Please check out A TIME TO LOVE ( my fic )**


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAGON WARRIOR4**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"What we need to do to allow magic to get hold of us is to banish doubts from our minds. Once doubts are banished anything is  
possible."** - Don Juan Matus**

* * *

"It should be" I answered him.

"Ah… I'm so excited…" He smirked, flexing his arms.

"To loose…" I answered.

"No, to add a Dragon to my collections of messages…" His smirk grew bigger, like a psychopath would do.

"Messages?"

"You don't know? Simple… Enemies who I fought with!, they don't just die, I write love letters…" He said. "And I'm excited to defeat you… if not kill you, so your body would be sent to the Clinic of theirs…" The Aura around him became dark.

"I should… thank you, you know why? For being such a worthy opponent, and as a gift, I'll send you there… Alive" I said seriously, as the dark flames of mine surrounded my body. "Ready to get burned?" I asked him.

"After you die" He smirked.

The Sky gotten darker than ever, and few minutes later, it rained so heavy, flashes of lightning, sounds of thunder,…

"THIS IS A HEATED BATTLE BETWEEN THE SALAMANDER AND THE DARK PRINCE!" I heard it from one of the speakers.

"You're a Prince?" I asked him.

"You heard the speaker" He smirked evilly.

"Congrats then" I answered as I ran and kicked his face, with flames. "C Uno" I shouted, Kicking him at his face, with an extra boost of flames at my feet, making it faster and stronger, and I added a roar.

"METEOR!" He shouted, this again!

"SALAMANDER! SALAMANDER!" They cheered.

"DARK PRINCE! DARK PRINCE!" They cheered.

"C Dos" I shouted, I don't know what's with the names, but I don't want to waste time naming it, it's just some random combos, I punched him, with an extra boost at my elbows.

"Fire Dragons Iron Scales, Fire Dragons Wing slash!" I slashed him, with my hands. Damn... it's quite exhausting.

"Chains!" He shouted, forming chains at my foot and arms, making it hard for me to neither move nor attack. "Dark Sword" He smirked, as he got a sword from nowhere in particular, he aimed at my neck.

"IS THIS THE END OF THE DRAGON'S REIGN?!" The Speakers shouted.

"Fuck" I muttered.

"Don't fucking insult a Dragon Slayer" I heard a familiar voice from the bleachers with the sound of metals being chomped slowly, the guy seemed to make me hear it, not others...

"Cancel." He said, the scales at my body disappeared.

"Damn it…" I muttered, shaking off from the chains.

"There's no point, Salamander, it's your lose, be happy a Prince slayed you than some weak good for nothing person" He said, as he swinged the sword.

The Lightning Struck, the Thunder followed, the crowd was quiet, the rain was stronger than ever, and I'm still stuck at this stupid chains.

"Fuck the Lightning, it got first on killing you" Jellal muttered, looking at my neck.

"I'm still alive, motherfucker…" I mumbled, as I try to shake the chains off of me, no use, and my neck hurts a bit, I guess he did miss it, good.

"You're still weaker, Dragon Boy…" He smirked, as he summoned another sword.

"Fuck…" I muttered, he aimed at me, he wants to chop off my body parts this time! talking 'bout massacre...

"DIE… SALAMANDER!" Jellal shouted, his smile is dark, eyes blood shot, and ready for a blood fest.

"Agh!" I shouted, but I was also surprise, a shout turned into a roar, a mixture of flames and lightning, as loud as thunder, with other elements, from the stupid 4 elements that he attacked me earlier and Zancrow's God Slaying magic, what's next? Poison?

I'm still stucked at these stupid chains he made, he did hit me hard at my stomach with that sword of his, and it hurts, it fucking hurts… and yeah… I guess I win, huh? Luck is with me,… and he was at the ground, he seems breathing but he was burned badly,… he's lucky it's at his arm. He is quite far, because of my roar.

"I never had fought with a courageous person, others who were tied up are already begging for their lives…" He said, breathing.

I guess he was drained a bit for fighting with everything he had, such as Meteor, Dark Magic, and other tricks in his sleeve,…

"But I won't give up now, I want to torture you more…" He smirked, as he stands up. "I wanna play with you more" He said, as his hands were pointing towards me. "But, I will finish it here…" He said.

Damn it! I don't have any tricks at my sleeve! and i'm still stuck here! i need to outsmart him! Damn it i'm gonna die!

_"that's why you should be planning."_

I heard her voice, my ears have sharpen a bit... is this another level up from those elements? I looked up, and i saw those eyes of the Princess, looking down at me... Damn it Natsu! Plan! don't have doubts on your strength, you can destroy those chains...!

I was busy talking to myself, i didn't even realized that he was gathering shadow that surrounds him, making a little dense ball that slowly grow up, "ALTAIRIS" He muttered, destroying everything it passes through, the platform where we are standing up, are slowly collapsing, if not exploding, and it's a few meters near me.

I try to shake off the chains, i did even try to melt it, eating it is none of my concerns too... it might kill me, but... i didn't even try to... burn it with me, pull it hard with this new flames... also my hands aren't tied up together! then... "FIRE DRAGON'S TRIPLE COMBO!" I shouted, my hands are like claws, trying to destroy it, "CRUSHING FANG!" i shouted. "SWORD HORN!" my body being covered with flames, finally the chains are melting a bit. "FLAME ELBOW!" Creating a fire boost at my elbow.

*clank. clank* The Chains was broken, Shit the Dark dense shit is in front of me! I pulled the sword out of my stomach.

"DARKNESS CAGE!" Jellal shouted from a far, releasing some ugly ghosts and restraining me from my movement.

"SHIT!" I shouted.

"Good bye... Salamander!" He chuckled.

"CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" I shouted, i swipe my hand in a circular form, creating a barrage of flame, directing it to Jellal, the ghosts disappeared because of the immense light i created, In that attack, i used my flames and lightning speed to run after the attack, so he won't see me.

"Stupid! I'll move away!" He shouted. Unlucky for him, he isn't a Dragon Slayer, he can't smell me, he's at my right side.

"PHOENIX BLADE!" I shouted, and i jump off at my left side, i sent him up with a sharp uppercut, making him cough of some blood,... He may know how to use thought projection, but he just can't outsmart a Dragon's instincts.

"AND THE WINNER IS..." The Speaker started.

"Self Destruction Spell!" He shouted, i heard people gasp, this can't be good, even the King panicked a bit. "If i can't win here, then you could die with me!"

"No way in hell!" I shouted back. "LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON'S FIRING HAMMER!" My Forearm and fist covered with flames, after punching him with flames, lightning followed, striking him, and knocking him out.

"SALAMANDER!" Everyone cheered me, even though i'm under this heavy rain, i won, even my neck was sliced a bit, it would e a scar now, my stomach hurts from the stab, but instead... i stayed up, and lift my hand up, saying victory, and making it into another... 'L' form saying, 'I'll be watching you'

I watched as both of our blood being washed away by the heavy rain, i look up to the sky, i roared "AHHHH!" it's a happy roar, not roaring with flames and lightning, or some discussing scent, i stopped, and put my hand at my stomach, stopping the blood on flowing out, i breathed in slowly to calm my tensing muscles, instead of leaving his body here, i brought him with me, putting him over my shoulder, call me stupid, but i won't kill a defenseless man.

"Erza..." He muttered, boy... this guy is a huge psycho... whoever it is, whatever it is... i should get ourselves to the damn clinic, i don't want to get sick... stupid platform, stupid psycho, stupid elemental magic, stupid King, stupid chains, stupid swords, stupid... naked man?

"Good game, Salamander, it's my turn now" He smirked, taking his clothes off.

"NEXT UP IS ICE BOY AND RACER!" the speakers shouted.

"Good luck" I mumbled, as i carried this psycho's heavy body.

* * *

**SPOILER:: Salamander meets Titania, confession?**

**CHAPTER 6:: **"There's more to being a warrior than killing. A true warrior — the best warrior — isn't cruel or mean. He doesn't claw an enemy who can't fight back. Where's the honor in that?"** -Erin hunter, Forest of Secrets**

**READ AND REVIEW,** for a faster Updates, and Please read** A TIME TO LOVE~**


	5. Chapter 5

**DRAGON WARRIOR**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"There's more to being a warrior than killing. A true warrior — the best warrior — isn't cruel or mean. He doesn't claw an enemy who can't fight back. Where's the honor in that?"**-Erin hunter, Forest of Secrets**

* * *

Remember the Psychotic Guy? Yeah, questioned asked, Why didn't I killed him? I would answer you with a question. WOULD I GAIN SOMETHING IF I KILLED HIM?

Maybe I would, such as negative shits… like guiltiness, anger to self, and worse, we're talking about a psycho, he might not know he already died or he'll have to hunt me down! -_-"

Do you know what's worse than that? Well, the last thing he muttered before losing all his consciousness was a woman's voice! If this guy is a total psycho, how much could that girl be? Multiply that woman's psychotic behavior during… the special time of the month, no its days if not weeks! Great I sound like a psycho on her period, if not… I'm not even pregnant! Wait… I'm a man.

CRAP! I sound like Elfman!

Okay, so I've been dragging him to the clinic, it's because my body hurts and I'm to lazy on piggy backing, or what ever it is carrying him with your back thing, for crying out loud! I've been talking to myself! Or maybe people here can read my mind? O.O"

DOUBLE CRAP! What am I thinking?!

"Ugh…" Psycho guy here grumbled, making me stop from my tracks.

"You… awake?" I asked, cocking my head, looking at his half dead body.

"Uh… yeah" He answered, "Why are you holding my hand?" He asked.

"Dragging you to the Clinic" I answered him, he tried to pull his hand and stand up, but I guess he used too much magic like me.

"Damn…" He muttered looking down on the floor, feeling helpless, I may have been his enemy earlier, but I know we can be friends later; I grab him by the back of his shirt and pull him to the clinic.

"Why didn't you kill me?" he asked.

"What would I get if I did?" I asked him.

"I dunno, you're a dragon slayer, killing someone might gain you power" He said.

"Do I look like I killed someone with a lightning earlier?" I asked him.

"Don't ask me! In the book of dragons… the Gods don't want you to die yet, letting you borrow the lightning bullcrap and even using my power, and attack me a hundred times stronger, They don't want you to die and I don't know about you to mine" He sighed a bit.

"Isn't it obvious, you're alive, me dragging you to the clinic" I said.

He didn't answer nor talk back, the rest of the dragging and walking was too silent, I can't even bear the awkwardness, so I asked a question.

"Why were you psychotic?" I asked him, and because of that question, I can feel his stare, DAMN! AWKWARD! JUST FREAKIN' LEVELED UP!

"Why were you asking too much questions?" He asked me.

"Why aren't you answering my question?" I asked him, and he sighed.

"Fine… Thinking of Erza keeps me sane, okay? The person you met wasn't me, the person who killed his own brother wasn't me" He started, but I cut him off.

"So you were like… possessed?" I asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"I don't get what you mean by Erza" I told him.

"Fine, let me explain, if I think about Erza I find a meaning on living, but if I kept thinking about me getting possessed, yeah, maybe I am a psycho, wanting people to die with me" He said. "But I think… humiliated by you… helped a lot" He smiled a bit.

"Huh?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Natsu, I wasn't even defeated yet, power, strength, anger, I craved that, but I craved for food, I don't care about lust and women who are a total whore and sluts, all I care is a single woman, humiliation? Yeah, I loose, that's a huge humiliation, I defeated all the strongest here! I am on par with the some aris-" I cut him off.

"I get it. I get it. I degraded your pride and you have to continue living" I muttered.

"Continue? I don't know" He said.

"For Erza" I said, Since when did I become a love adviser?

"I don't have to continue, for it was a second life and I have to restart" He said, looking straight to the hallway we passed. I just smiled.

CLINIC

"Hello? Me an-" I was cut off, surprisingly by Jellal, finishing my sentence.

"And a friend were injured badly!" He shouted, I guess he is used here, or just his first time?

"Natsu?" A familiar voice called.

"P… Porlysucia?" I started, I carried Jellal and put him on a couch and walk to the voice.

"You dumbass! Why did you bring a human! You know how I hat-" She stopped, because I hugged her.

"You're alive?" I started.

"Quit being a baby!" She shouted causing Jellal to laugh.

"Where's Wendy?" I asked her.

"You know, treating a cry baby like you!" She shouted.

I was busy talking to Porlysucia, This Old Woman, is my Father's Friend, and also she is the person who helps me when I'm injured 10 years ago, yeah… long story short, I have no idea how I remember her! Wendy was a girl, kid, who was a friend, she was 3 that time, and cute and cuddly and adora… GAH! Why am I so soft hearted!

I glanced to where Jellal is, she was talking to a Red haired female, who actually… wait… why did she… oh my God! Jellal!

"Hey! Why did you do that to him?!" I shouted at the red haired woman.

"Easy, so he would receive a little pain" She answered. I cocked my eyebrow. "He won't see how I operate him, because… if this burned area you left, will be thrown by an alcohol, he won't feel it" She said, pouring some alcohol.

"Oh…" I mumbled.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"His enemy" I answered.

"Name?" She asked.

"Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel" I said. "You?" I asked.

"Erza 'Titania' Scarlet" She answered. Wait… Titania? That means… she's one of the fighters or knights?

"A… knight?" I asked.

"Yes, also working here, I barely see people… who don't kill their enemies" She said. "Why didn't you actually?" She asked. "He can't move, he insulted you or fight you yesterday, why?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow, demanding an answer.

"I don't kill anyone, who can't fight back, that'll make me look weak" I answered.

"No, that'll make you weak because you didn't" She said.

"Then… let them call me weak, I don't care, where's the honor in that?" I asked. "If I did" I said.

"People will know you are strong" She said. "And they'll honor you" she finished.

"So what? They weren't the person who I was fighting with" I said.

"Yep, I could trust you alright" She said, huh? I don't get it?

"Wha-" I was about to ask, when she answered me.

"I am Princess Lucy's trusted Knights, she talked to me about you, Jellal here is an Aristocrat… no… even higher than that" She said. "No one of you guys… know that… you guys are fighting with higher ups" She finished, and left.

I was standing there, if no one of us knows… then… there is a high possibility that… some of them were controlled, right? if not... brainwashed?

I glanced at Jellal's sleeping form, he might have a hard time with his neck later... sleeping on a couch, chair... whatever! -_-"

* * *

**RANKINGS**

**1. King/ Queen**

**2. Prince/ Princess**

**3. Aristocrat/ King's Right hand**

**4. Knights/ Unknown**

**5. Warrior/ Soldiers**

**6. Fighters**

**7. Slaves**

**8. Unwanted**

* * *

**SPOILER:: He'll Start Again?**

**CHAPTER 6:: **"A noble person stands up as though a theater curtain rises."** ― Ilkin Santak**

**READ AND REVIEW! **vote for the poll,** for SHUT UP AND KISS ME fic!** and please read** inZane23's fic, it's Dark, Mysterious... I edited his cover! ^^**

Please PM me awesome fics! ^^

* * *

**InZane23's fic:: THE FALLEN ( Change of Heart )**

**SUMMARY:: **VOL. 1:: A Fallen Mage of Fairy Tail, Natsu changed for the sake of his comrades, but was pissed, leaving his words to them... "I'll be back, but not as a friend" At first he was a friend, but meeting another new Dragon Slayer changed him.


End file.
